24heures
by Umbre77
Summary: J’ai 24 heures pour te sauver. 24 heures pour effacer toutes les barrières. 24 heures pour te prouver que tout ce que je t’ai dit était vrai. Slash HPDM. OS


**Auteur :** Umbre77

**Titre :** 24 heures

**Résumé :** J'ai 24 heures pour te sauver. 24 heures pour effacer toutes les barrières. 24 heures pour te prouver que tout ce que je t'ai dit était vrai.

**Note de l'auteur :** Parce que ça fait longtemps que ça me démangeait !

**Disclaimer :** La chanson ici utilisée est la traduction de 24, de Jem. Elle est sa propriété uniquement. La seule chose m'appartenant est l'histoire écrite tout autour.

**oOooOooOo**

_On m'a alloué 24 heures_

_Pour resserrer les liens défaits_

_Pour faire amende honorable_

Le temps est souvent contre moi. On ne peut pas dire que je n'ai pas conscience des minutes qui s'écoulent, je suis juste foutrement trop distrait que pour les regarder défiler. Enfin, j'étais. Maintenant, je regarde l'heure sans arrêt. Ma montre est devenue mon obsession. Je regarde l'aiguille des secondes passer et chaque 'tic' ou 'tac' me rend plus fou, plus instable. Je n'ai que 24h. 24 heures pour refaire tout ce que j'ai défait en peu de temps. Et le temps… Comme le temps est précieux.

Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy. J'ai 21 ans. Je suis né un mois de Juin, en 1980. Vingt et un ans se sont écoulés. Et j'ai 24h pour rétablir toutes mes erreurs. Juste 24h. Pour toute une vie de défaut.

J'ai grandi en Angleterre. Dans une famille de haut rang, mais si basse mentalement. Mon père était un esclave de Voldemort. Ma mère également. Je le suis devenu aussi. Une plaie qui a gâché toute ma famille, toute ma vie.

A 11 ans, je suis allé à Poudlard. J'ai rencontré Harry Potter. Celui qui changea ma vie. A seize ans, on m'a demandé de Tuer Albus Dumbledore. Je n'ai pas pu le faire. Alors on m'a puni. On m'a donné une mission qu'on pensait plus abjecte pour moi. On m'a demandé de détourner le Saint Potter du droit chemin.

« Séduit le, envoûte-le. Qu'il t'aime et qu'il en meurt ! »

Parce que j'ai toujours été lâche, j'ai fait ce qu'on me demandait. J'ai séduit Harry Potter. Je l'ai baisé. Je l'ai trahi. Je l'ai tué.

_Son regard voulait tout dire_

_J'ai commencé à perdre pied_

_Et le silence s'est amoindri_

Tuer Harry, c'est me tuer. Je ne le savais pas quand je l'ai trahi et que ses yeux se sont voilés de peine. Je ne le savais pas quand j'ai vu Voldemort pointer sa baguette vers lui. Je ne l'ai su que lorsqu'il est tombé au sol, raide mort. Et j'ai crié. Parce qu'on venait de me perforer le cœur. J'ai séduit Harry Potter. Je l'ai baisé. Je l'ai trahi, je l'ai tué… Et je l'ai aimé. Aimé si fort… Si Fort Que…

_La tête me tourne_

_Je n'ai pas le temps de faire une pause_

_Je veux juste _

_Courir et courir et courir_

_On m'a dit fait attention_

_Ne souhaite jamais une autre vie que la tienne_

_A présent, il ne me reste plus qu'un seul jour_

Je suis fort en magie noire. C'est pour ça que ça a bien marché. Le monde magique est en décrépitude. Voldemort asservit, tue. Le pouvoir le rend plus fou jamais il n'a été si destructeur. Et comme je regrette, comme je regrette.

J'ai donné mon âme. J'ai donné mon âme pour lui. On m'a donné 24 heures. En échange de mon âme. 24 heures pour refaire tout ce que j'ai défait, pour sauver celui que j'ai tué. Dans cet autre temps, presque cet autre monde. J'ai 24 heures pour sauver celui que j'aime et le monde magique.

_Et j'ai du mal à réaliser_

_La façon dont j'ai perdu mon temps_

Tout ce temps passé avec lui… je n'ai même pas réfléchi à ce que ça ferait après. J'ai juste pris sans lui rendre. Je n'avais pas vu qu'il avait pris sans m'attendre. Il avait pris mon cœur, avec son sourire, ses yeux pétillants, sa tendresse, son corps. Il m'a pris… Et je l'ai tué.

_En 24 heures ils déposeront_

_Des fleurs sur ma vie_

_Ce soir c'est la fin_

_Je n'exagère pas, non j'ai besoin de ton assentiment. _

_Et de ta promesse de vivre libre_

_Je t'en prie, fais le pour moi_

J'ai décidé de le sauver. Parce que j'ai toujours été faible. Parce que je ne sers qu'à faire du mal. Alors je cours et je cours et je cours encore. Autour de moi, il n'y a que la campagne anglaise. C'est ce soir que ça va arriver. Ce soir qu'il est censé mourir. Je me souviens de ce jour là comme si c'était hier. Je l'avais invité pour un dîner aux chandelles, au milieu de nulle part. On a dîné… On a baisé… Et Voldemort est arrivé…

_Le paradis et l'enfer existent-ils ? _

_Et est-ce que je reviendrai ?_

_Dieu seul le sait_

_A présent je me rends compte_

_De ce qui compte à mes yeux_

_C'est aussi clair que de l'eau de roche_

_Les gens que j'ai croisés_

_Les projets que j'ai entrepris_

_Commencent à dépérir_

_Le soleil se pare d'or_

_Bien que je vais vieillir_

_Ce n'était pas écrit_

Nous étions encore nus sur la couverture. Je caressais ton corps, comme si c'était de l'or. J'embrassais ton cou et tu souriais, frémissant de l'extase que nous venions de prendre… Et tu me disais combien tu m'aimais…

Et il a ri. Voldemort a ri et tu as sursauté, inquiet. Tu t'es redressé et tu m'as regardé d'un air inquiet. Tu avais peur pour moi. A ce moment là, déjà, mon cœur battait si vite. Si vite… J'avais l'impression que j'allais mourir… Mourir à ta place. Comme c'est amusant.

_Et j'ai du mal à réaliser_

_La façon dont j'ai perdu mon temps_

Nous nous sommes rhabillés d'un sort. Sauf que moi, je ne portais plus ma robe argentée, mais une robe noire et un masque blanc. Tu as été surpris. Voldemort venait d'apprendre que son mangemort couchait avec Harry Potter alors pourquoi prendre ce vêtement ? Tu as compris lorsqu'il a dit qu'il était fier de moi. Tu m'as lancé un regard interrogateur. Tu ne pouvais pas le croire. Tu ne pouvais même pas projeter que j'ai réellement fait ça. Et pourtant… Pourtant…

_En 18 heures ils déposeront_

_Des fleurs sur ma vie_

_Ce soir, c'est la fin_

_Je n'exagère pas, non_

_J'ai besoin de ton assentiment_

_Et de ta promesse de vivre libre_

_Je t'en prie, fais le pour moi_

Je cours encore, je cours… En ce moment, je dois être en train d'essayer de te convaincre d'accepter ce dîner de meurtre. Et tu hésites, tu rechignes. Tu as envie de rester à la maison, pour simplement nous aimer dans notre lit. Et je souris, je te cajole. Je te dis que rien ne nous empêchera de nous aimer, car nous serons seul. Il n'y aura personne d'autre que nous. Que nous et la mort.

_En 13 heures ils déposeront_

_Des fleurs sur ma vie_

_Ce soir c'est la fin_

_Je n'exagère pas, non_

_J'ai besoin de ton assentiment_

_Et de ta promesse de vivre libre_

_Je t'en prie, fais le pour moi_

Oh, je t'en prie, Harry… Ne me déteste pas. Ne me déteste pas car moi je t'aime. Je ne voulais pas te faire ça. J'étais faible, j'étais lâche, je ne savais pas… Je ne savais pas que rien que ton sourire était vital pour moi. Rien que tes mains le long de mes joues. Tes yeux qui s'illuminent grâce à moi… Je ne savais pas. Pardonne moi…

_Je ne suis pas seule, j'en ai la conviction, j'en ai la conviction_

_Toutes les phrases que j'ai prononcées, je les pensais, je les pensais_

Oui, tout, tout, Harry ! Je pensais tout, crois-moi ! Que je t'aimais, que j'étais fou de toi… Que je ne pouvais vivre sans toi, que je voulais t'épouser, que je voulais adopter des enfants et t'aimer, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que nous en mourions. Tous ces rêves, toutes ces étoiles que j'ai allumé dans ton regard… Je les voulais, moi aussi. Je pensais tout ce que je t'aie dit. Toutes ces paroles, toutes ces phrases, toutes ces déclarations, toutes ces dévotions… Je les pensais !

_Et j'ai du mal à réaliser_

_La façon dont j'ai perdu mon temps_

Bientôt, il sera temps pour moi de tenir mon serment. J'ai donné mon âme pour te sauver, j'ai donné mon âme contre la tienne, contre seulement 24h. Toute la journée, j'ai essayé d'empêcher ce moment d'arriver. Mais j'étais si bien préparé à l'époque. Toutes mes tentatives ont échoué. Ainsi, il ne m'en reste plus qu'une seule. Et je cours, je cours encore… Je ne peux pas transplaner, je n'ai pas de magie, elle ne m'appartient déjà plus. Elle est déjà entre les mains du diable, comme une partie de mon âme. Mais je te sauverai. Même si je dois faire toute l'Angleterre à pied, je te sauverai.

_En seulement 8 heures ils déposeront_

_Des fleurs sur ma vie_

_Ce soir c'est la fin_

_Je n'exagère pas, non_

_J'ai besoin de ton assentiment_

_Et de ta promesse de vivre libre_

_Je t'en prie, fais-le pour moi_

J'ai été pris en stop par un gars bizarre, je pense qu'il est barjo. Cela dit, il doit penser la même chose, car je le menace d'un couteau pour lui dire d'appuyer sur le champignon.

« Gouille, mec, Grouille, ou je te fais la peau ! »

Il transpire, il supplie, il gémit, il pleure. Je lui rétorque que s'il ne se dépêche pas, peu importe que je meure, je lui fais d'abord la peau. Les voitures moldues… J'ai toujours dit que c'était de la merde en boîte !

_En seulement 1 heure ils déposeront_

_Des fleurs sur ma vie_

_Ce soir c'est la fin_

_Je n'exagère pas, non_

_J'ai besoin de ton assentiment_

_Et de ta promesse de vivre libre_

_Je t'en prie, fais-le pour moi_

Je suis arrivé juste à temps. Mon autre est aux côtés de Voldemort, il pleure sous son masque. Toi, tu as le regard vide, de celui de la trahison, de celui de la douleur. J'ai sauté de la voiture en marche et j'ai roulé sur le sol, juste à tes pieds. Tu m'as fixé d'un air idiot, tu n'en revenais pas. Et je t'ai souri avec tout l'amour que je pouvais.

« Ne meurs pas, ne meurs pas, t'ais-je supplié. Bas-toi, je ne mérite pas que tu meures pour moi. Je t'aime, mais je ne le sais pas. Je suis stupide, c'est toi qui avais raison, c'est toi, rien que toi ! Je t'en prie, Harry… Tue-le, bats-toi de toute ton âme ! Bats-toi et gagne… S'il te plait, s'il te plait… On m'a donné vingt-quatre heures pour te sauver, vingt-quatre heures pour te dire que je t'aime… Je t'en supplie… »

Harry se fige, il me regarde. Je pleure nettement. Il lève la tête et regarde mon autre, puis moi. Je le vois hésiter. Je m'accroche à lui et je murmure aussi bas que possible.

« Je t'en prie, Harry… Montre moi que tu n'es pas comme moi… que tu n'es pas un lâche… Gagne… S'il te plaît… »

Il fronce les sourcils. Il a l'air d'hésiter encore. Mon autre enlève son masque. Il révèle ses larmes et cela le bouleverse. Je souris. Je sais que je viens de changer le cours des choses. J'ai donné mon âme pour le sauver. Et je me suis sauvé moi-même. Le diable le savait-il ? Peut-être pas. N'est pas Serpentard qui veut. Déjà, je commence à disparaître, sous les yeux d'un Harry médusé. Mon autre est à ses côtés, il enroule ses bras autour de lui. Il semble comprendre qu'il avait fait une erreur, il l'a compris avant moi.

Merlin soit loué…

**oOooOooOo**

FIN.


End file.
